larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblyburg
Bumblyburg is a fictional city in the VeggieTales series. It only appears in the shows that were starring LarryBoy. One of its popular sightings was the water tower and, then later, the statues of Obadiah Bumbly and Sir Lester Bumbly (Cartoon Adventures). History Bumblyburg's begining was similair as America's begining. It was created 300 years ago by some vegetables sailing a ship called "The Califlower" lead by a man named Obadiah Bumbly, along his relative Lester Bumbly, and his friend Mortimer Burg, while they failed to go to Italy... But upon its construction, the people of this new community were starting to get tempted by Ephraim Apply, An Apple that came on the the voyage of "The Califlower" to take over the town while the people are destracted at a building of his called "Apply's Funhouse". When Obadiah realized what had happened, however, he used his shovel to bust down the door of "Apply's Funhouse", free the people inside, and had Ephraim Apply banished from Bumblyburg. In the cartoon series, it was actually Lester Bumbly (and fellow friend Mortimer Burg) who co-found Bumblyburg. Also, Prune Man was instated as the town's first superhero, who trained much later Bumblyburg defender Bok Choy. Bok Choy, under the instruction of Prune Man, and after going to community college with Alfred Asparagus, defended Bumblyburg from many threats, such as the Ninja Gang and the Snow King, before he himself taught students at the community college, such as LarryBoy. Some time after Bok Choy retired as Bumblyburg's superhero, the city was being well protected by the super hero, LarryBoy. It was almost destroyed by the Fib and the Rumor Weed. Plus, seven years later, it was almost taken over by Ephraim Apply's decendend niece, the Bad Apple, who had vandalized the Obadiah Bumbly statue in the park by wraping it in webs. She created an "Apply's Funhouse 2" to destract everybody from compleating the costruction for the city's 300 birthday, but was defeated by LarryBoy and the citizens of Bumblyburg. She almost used the funhouse to destroy the statue of Obadiah Bumbly, when the funhouse was coming down, but LarryBoy used his plunger cords to catapalt the Bad Apple and her funhouse out of Bumblyburg. The city managed to celebrate its 300 birthday, and have some cake and balloons (much to LarryBoy's dismay). A few years after that, LarryBoy met The League of Incredible Vegetables, and became a member in their ranks. A small while after that, The League was called in to defeat a mad scientist, Dr. Flurry, and his Penguin Minions, before they could freeze the city in fear. The Treasure of Bumblyburg Back when Lester, and Mortimer founded Bumblyburg in the cartoon series, they kept all their treasure from their voyages in a secret location, so as to keep it hidden so no supervillains could take it. Only the founding fathers and Prune Man knew of it's location. Many years later, the villain Outback Jack tried to find the treasure, and failed, thanks to the combined efforts of LarryBoy and a reinstated Prune Man. Prune Man later showed LarryBoy the true location of the treasure: his hourglass did not have sand in it, it had gold. Shows It first showed in Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! Than it made another appearence in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed with a few changes. It was also seen in Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. The newer version of the city made its appearence in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple with taller buildings and no water tower. In The League of Incredible Vegetables, a few of its streets and outskirts were shown during winter. Trivia *In "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Wally P. Nezzer was naming places to get rid of Larry, Bob, Junior, and the bugged "Buzz-Saw-Loie" and mentions a few towns, one of them was "Bumblyburg." *Bumblyburg has changed in every episode. It was a rather small town in Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! , it grew a bit in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed , it had a MAJOR growth in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple and it shrank down (probably the smallest it ever was) in The League of Incredible Vegetables. Category:Places